


弟弟恋人（四）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 架空, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 设定参考《妹妹恋人》完整文章LofterKT 车
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	弟弟恋人（四）

刚和光一等不到放学了，偷偷的翻了墙，跑出了学校。

刚不知道自己这样对不对，但是光一拉着他的手让他很有安全感。

他们打算做JR去市中心，光一说因为是和爱的人第一次做爱，不能太随便了，Love hotel他一开始都不赞同。刚说，哪里都一样，只要和他在一起。

刚知道在附近会被其他人认出来，他们总是在逃避着这个话题。

这个时间JR上人很多，他们是挤上车的，刚后背贴着车门，光一被身后的人挤着压在刚身上。

光一看着怀里的刚，刚害羞的低着头，“他又在勾引自己了，”光一想。

光一解开他的腰带，他把手指在自己嘴里转了一圈，然后顺着刚的西服外套绕道他身后伸进他的裤子里，摸着他身后小穴。

刚紧紧的抱着他，就像被他挤着一样。

“恩....”刚感觉到光一的手指了，他脸红的要死。  
他竟然放任光一在这么多人的地方做这种事情。

“嘘，”光一在他耳边说道。“刚这么可爱的样子，可爱的声音，我不想让任何人看到，不想让任何人听到。”

光一把他的嘴压在自己身上，他又伸进去一个手指，按压他的前列腺，刚腿都软了。突然刚有了不一样的感觉，他感觉到阴茎勃起了，他想说“不要”，但是这么多人他又不好意思发出声音。

刚身后越来越痒，刚想该到站了吧，哪站是这边的门开？是下一站吗？ 那怎么办？

但是身下的快感让他顾不上其他的了，他只感受到光一的手指进出的越来越快，他想摸自己的前面，可是又不能，他哭了，好难受。

他心里在大声的哭喊着“不要了，光一，要坏掉了。”

光一感到刚全身剧烈的颤抖着，后穴一下下的吸允着自己的手指，这样的刚太可爱了，他手伸了出来，又转到他的身前，他笑着，“刚很舒服啊！我的手指就让你高潮了。”

刚脸红红的，脸埋在他的胸口。  
太丢人了，刚想，在电车上光一用手指让自己高潮了。  
“刚下次穿个裙子吧，那样我就能换一个东西插进去了”

他简直羞的想藏进地底下了。

光一说“自己把裤子系好，要不我还觉得刚在勾引我。”

刚一听马上系上了裤子。他脸总算从光一的胸口抬了起来，他还在大喘气，光一的西服胸口都是刚的口水和眼泪，刚拿出他的手帕给他擦着衣服，说着对不起。他的腿还在抖，光一搂着他的腰。  
“你先擦擦自己的脸吧”

刚脸又红了，“我的刚怎么那么可爱啊！”

光一拉着他的手下了车。刚看着地铁站里的一间间小店，光一说“我们一会出来在看，现在穿着校服太容易被发现是逃课出来的。”

刚想到“出来的时候”，那就是自己已经是光一的时候了吧，他红着脸跟在光一的身后。

刚想，我为什么好期待啊，明明要去做坏事。

光一选的Love hotel，刚害羞不想看。

“喜欢吗？”他们进来了房间。  
“是光一喜欢的风格。”刚看着房间。

刚看到床上的房顶上的大镜子了。

光一从背后紧紧的搂着他，就像怕刚逃走一样，“刚，你后悔现在还来得及，否则一会儿我真的不会放过你了。”

“那就不要放过我吧。”刚还在忐忑，他害怕自己逃跑。

“光一，抱我吧，快点抱我啊！”

光一的理智彻底被刚击碎了，他把刚转了过来，看着他逞强的样子，“刚总是这样勾引我。”

刚搂着他的脖子，学着光一吻着他，他不知道是不是这么做，他的吻很笨拙，但是这给了光一勇气。

光一搂上他的腰，夺回了主动权，他和刚的舌头纠缠，仿佛教他如何接吻一样。

他们呼吸越来越不均匀了，光一脱着他的衣服，刚也解开光一的上衣。

他真的在学自己，光一想，他真的好可爱。

他解开他的裤子，刚也用颤抖的手解开光一的腰带。

光一要脱了他的内裤，刚抓住了他的手。

“不学了？”光一喘息着说道。  
“你又笑我！”刚扭过头，“你这么熟，是不是也这样脱过小舞的衣服。”

光一把他推倒在大床上，“对不起，原谅我好不好，以后除了你我不会碰其他人，我爱你，刚。我可能在妈妈的肚子里就爱上你了。”

“你！你好狡猾，说着好听的话的光一好狡猾。”  
“我的真心话。”  
他脱下刚的内裤，刚捂着眼睛，不敢看。他知道光一在看着自己，“你不要看了！”

“为什么？刚那么可爱”光一摸着他的手臂，腰，“刚你好美，把手拿下来吧，让我看着你”

刚把手臂拿了下来，看着光一，刚觉得光一怎么那么好看，光一那么优秀，光一可以喜欢他让他很开心，他摸着光一的脸。

“光一也好可爱，爱着我的光一好美。”

光一擦了他的眼泪“别害怕，相信我，我不会让你痛的。”

“恩。”

光一吻着他，拿床头的润滑液，开拓他的后穴。

这个感觉又来了，刚暗道，好奇怪，为什么？身上好痒。光一第一次伸进去三根手指，刚捂着嘴。他身后好涨。

“痛吗？”光一问他  
刚摇着头。

刚看到镜子里的自己，脸红红的眼睛里含着眼泪，捂着嘴，身上都是被光一吻的痕迹，尤其两个乳头。

自己的腿被光一分开，光一的头在自己的身下，他听到那个声音，不知道是他身前还是身后的。

他看见自己弓起了身子，他闭上了眼，“神啊，你会原谅我吗？”他大脑一片空白。

光一拽着刚捂着嘴的手，“放下”

刚摇头。

“你不放开我怎么吻你？”

刚放开了，“啊！”呻吟声就出来了。

光一吻着他，他感到身下光一的手指从自己身体里出来了，然后一个火热的东西顶了进来。

“啊！”刚紧紧搂着光一，“痛，好痛！”刚忍耐着他怕光一听到会停下来。  
他身后好涨，好热，“我是光一的了吗？”他哭着说。

“恩，我的刚”光一开始慢慢的进出着“叫吧，别憋着，我喜欢听你的声音。”

“恩...啊....恩，光一”  
“哥哥....啊......啊......我爱你。”

光一加快了速度。

“啊！！不要停！”

光一紧紧的搂着他，他等了18年，刚总算是自己的了。

“刚！”光一射在他的身体里，刚的身体还在痉挛，吸允着光一的肉棒。

光一心理说道“神啊，如果要惩罚就惩罚我吧！是我逼他的，以后的所有的罪我来承担，让他开开心心的过一辈子吧。”

  
“光一好温柔。”刚说道。

刚感觉自己身体里的东西又大了，“你！”  
“不赖我，是你勾引我。”

“啊！！光一！”刚摸着光一的脸，他还在自己身体里进出着，他感到了光一的悲伤，为什么那么悲伤呢？

“我不会离开你的，光一”刚说着

光一这个时候觉得他们是双胞胎了，他好像看到了自己的心。

他们十指相扣，他们做了很久，直到刚累的睡着了。

  
光一看着睡着的刚，对他说“我会保护刚一辈子的，我会让刚幸福，不管付出什么代价，我都会让你幸福的。”

“对不起，我完全不顾你，只为了自己能得到你，这样的哥哥是不是很差劲啊？”

光一的眼泪滴在了刚的脸上。


End file.
